1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an engine control arrangement for controlling a watercraft, and more particularly relates to an engine management system that controls engine speed in order to reduce noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watercraft, including personal watercraft and jet boats, are often powered by at least one internal combustion engine having an output shaft arranged to drive one or more water propulsion devices. Occasionally, engine revving is conducted out of the water in order to test the engine or to use exhaust pressure to drain salt water that has entered the engine during cruising.
Unfortunately, since there is no water resistance applied to the propulsion device when revving the engine out of the water, the engine speed may easily reach or exceed a maximum safe speed when the throttle is slightly applied, which causes extremely loud noise.